Secret Siblings
by Brambleberry or Lionflight
Summary: When Hollypaw discovers she has more siblings she could have ever dreamed of she realizes how risky that could be. She wonders how she can be loyal to them as well as her clan if she has siblings in all the clans.She knows she can't tell her closest ones. HAVE NO FEAR, HIATUS IS HERE! This story has a high chance of being on hiatus forever. :/
1. Prologue

i believe the heatherpaw being evil theory and hollypaw too (but i don't like it)

so here's a story of both of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"So where's Hawkfrost?" Heatherpaw asked impatiently. Tigerstar stared at her calmly. "patience Heatherpaw, Patience. When you are leader of Windclan remember that."

*meanwhile in a far away area in the dark forest*

''Where is Tigerstar?'' Hollypaw asked. Hawkfrost stared at her. _She has Brambleclaw's patience_ he thought. "hello?" * Hollypaw hit him with a rock* "hey!" Hawkfrost hissed playfully. Hollypaw sighed. "For the last time, where's Tigerstar?""Let's go find out" Hawkfrost meowed. As they walked along the path of the dark forest Hollypaw asked "In the waking world, is it sunhigh?" "No it's not even sunrise" Hawkfrost meowed. "How do you know?" Hollypaw asked. "I don't." Hawkfrost meowed.

They walked in silence for a while and finally Hollypaw broke the silence. "Is Tigerstar with Brokenstar or Clawface?" Hollypaw asked. "No, he's with another apprentice." Hawkfrost replied.

"Another apprentice..." Hollypaw meowed cooly. "One you've met before" He mewed equally cool.

They soon arrived in another big and dark clearing. Hollypaw saw two cats fighting. one big tabby ,probably Tigerstar, another smaller and much lighter tabby,probably the apprentice, underneath him. as Tigerstar noticed Hawkfrost and Hollypaw waiting patiently at the edge of the clearing he got of the small tabby and went to join them.

As the small tabby came to join them Hollypaw realized who it was.

"Heatherpaw?" Hollypaw meowed in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 1

Hollypaw could not believe what had happened that night and let her paws lead the way. She noticed she was heading toward the medicine cat den and wondered if she was supposed to tell Jaypaw. She glanced into the last shadows and saw a cat nodding. So she went in. little did she know it wasn't Hawkfrost or Tigerstar but another cat's spirit. One she would have never expected…

WHAT?!? Jaypaw exclaimed jaw touching the ground. Well she is! Hollypaw exclaimed. No that, but your going to the place of no stars!!! Jaypaw growled. Maybe that's why Lionpaw liked Heatherpaw Hollypaw thought. Ya. So what? I'll never go there again if Hawkfrost talks about me killing. Your going to kill somebody Brambleclaw asked suspiciously coming in to the medicine cat den. No I was just telling Jaypaw that if Hawkfrost tried to temp-she stopped as she realized she had just told her father that she had seen Hawkfrost. Hollypaw of all my kits I never expected you to go to the dark forest he meowed, a little hurt. But Hawkfrost was nice she mewed sadly. And what about Tigerstar? Brambleclaw demanded. Him not as nice I suppose, you won't tell Firestar will you? She asked nervously. Brambleclaw stayed silent. PLEASE! She cried. If he knows he'll kick her out of Thunderclan Jaypaw agreed. Leafpool came up and said oh, Brambleclaw and Hollypaw! Did you need something? Ok I won't Brambleclaw meowed and walk out of the medicine cat den. He won't what? Leafpool turned to ask Hollypaw only to find she was leaving too. Then she turned to Jaypaw to ask only to find that he too, was also gone. Doesn't anybody say good-bye anymore? she wondered.

Lionpaw looked amazed that Hollypaw was visiting the dark forest at all. Why didn't you tell us earlier? he mewed. Well there was nothing interesting going she hissed and stomped out of camp. why is everyone so amazed? she growled to herself. Amazed about what? Breezepaw asked. Breezepaw! She gasped and realized she had run all the way to the Windclan border looking for silence. Go away she meowed trying to keep her temper. No way! I'm on my sides of the border and I'm aloud to do what I want! He meowed in such a snobby way. Hollypaw sighed knowing once Breezepaw made up his mind it would stay there. Fine she sighed. And sat down near the border calming herself by grooming her ruffled fur. Breezepaw stared at her like she was a cat from Starclan. Of course to him she really did look like a cat from Starclan. What are you looking at? Hollypaw meowed suspiciously. You Breezepaw replied without even thinking. Your joking right? She asked. Um…uh… he had replied without thinking and it was true! So he wasn't sure how to answer. No, your very pretty he replied again without thinking. Hollypaw wasn't sure what to say so she went up to Breezepaw, licked his ear and meowed thank you, you helped calm me down. Breezepaw & Hollypaw touched noses and each returned to camp thinking about each other.

Hollypaw suddenly understood what Lionpaw had felt when he was with Heatherpaw but there was one difference, they weren't meeting each other in the middle of the night. Hollypaw desperately hopped that Breezepaw wouldn't ask her to meet him in the middle of the night or should would be exactly like Lionpaw. When she walked through the camp entrance she realized she had been so caught up thinking about Breezepaw that she had forgotten an excuse for why she had been gone so long! But her luck was still getting worse for she saw Brambleclaw coming up to her. What were you doing? He asked. Calming down she thought an excuse at lightning speed. From what? Brambleclaw asked not giving up. From Lionpaw and Jaypaw and Bre- she broke realizing she had almost mentioned Breezepaw.

Brambleclaw decided to let her go and meowed get some SLEEP he said sleep as though meaning don't go and see Hawkfrost & Tigerstar. Hollypaw glared at him but nodded and went to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Hollypaw? Heatherpaw asked. Ya? Hollypaw replied uninterested. Do you know how Lionpaw is doing? Heatherpaw asked shyly. Hollypaw didn't answer she was too busy thinking about a black tom with glowing amber eyes. Breezepaw… HOLLYPAW!!! Heatherpaw shouted at the top of her lungs. WHAT? Hollypaw hissed she didn't have any patience. _Just like Breezepaw_ she thought. Do you know how- Heatherpaw broke off as she saw that Tigerstar had arrived. I half to go she mewed and followed Tigerstar. _Finally!_ Hollypaw thought glad that she could be alone to think about Breezepaw. But her relief didn't last long as Hawkfrost arrived as well. She let out a hiss of annoyance. Hi Hollypaw! Hawkfrost meowed cheerfully. Hollypaw let out a sigh and meowed Hello as well. Why are you so down? Hawkfrost asked. I'm not down she growled. Well you certainly are different. Hollypaw realized that she couldn't hide anything from Hawkfrost so she mewed Breezepaw and I are more than best friends. Hawkfrost nodded and he realized Tigerstar probably would say something like:_ make her use this friendship to her advantage._ But Hawkfrost knew she would be furious so he let it go and thought of his own love. Icewing. Well you should learn how to control your lov-…Friendship Hawkfrost said. What time is it? Hollypaw asked. You've been asleep till sunset so you'd wake up at night and become like a vampire or something Hawkfrost joked. Hollypaw knew that waking up at night would be a bad idea so she was stuck in the dark forest till morning. Teach me better hunting moves Hollypaw meowed knowing she should make the best of her time in the dark forest. Ok Hawkfrost agreed excited at teaching Hollypaw all the best hunting moves. And then teach me to jumps higher and faster she meowed. Hawkfrost nodded and walked to the High Pine (like the dark forest's Sky Oak) this is the best spot for this type of stuff.

It's almost sunrise Hawkfrost meowed. Ok Bye Hawkfrost! Hollypaw called happily. She was so happy because she had learnt much better moves and she wanted to try them out so she immediately ran down the path to the waking world. Hollypaw yawned and went out of her den and stretched her legs. She stared at the sunrise and wondered whether Breezepaw was sleeping or doing something. She also noticed that the first warrior to wake up was Birchfall and Spiderleg. She went over to them and meowed Can we go on dawn patrol? That's not up to us to decide Birchfall meowed crushingly. Spiderleg noticed how crushed Hollypaw looked and meowed let's hunt! But we have to tell Firestar or Brambleclaw Birchfall meowed worriedly ever since he stirred up trouble at the Shadowclan border he hadn't been troublemaking at ALL. No we don't Hollypaw meowed let's go! She and Spiderleg raced off without waiting for a reply. By the time they arrived at the Sky Oak (Hollypaw decided to go there and kept up with Spiderleg without losing any breath at all) Spiderleg and Birchfall were completely out of breath but Hollypaw saw a squirrel not to high up (to other cats it would be high up) and she stalked just as she had done in the dark forest. Hollypaw don't jump it's too high! But Hollypaw had already leapt and grabbed the squirrel and killed it, jumped back down the really high branch and bowed. Spiderleg and Birchfall looked amazed at her jump and she had caught it as well.

Birchfall, Spiderleg and Hollypaw returned to camp with prey (Hollypaw needed help carrying all hers so she asked them to help) in their jaws and Birchfall looked pitiful that he had only caught a chaffinch and Hollypaw had caught: the squirrel, 5 mice, 3 crows, an eagle, a fish and a vole. As they entered the camp all the cats looked surprise at seeing them with such big prey. (they were going to go look for them) there they are Cloudtail joked. Firestar looked more amazed than any other cat and Brambleclaw looked furious. Did you catch all that? Firestar asked. No, Hollypaw caught almost everything. Birchfall caught a chaffinch and I caught 3 mice. Brambleclaw's emotions immediately changed from fury to pride and amazement. Hollypaw felt proud but under all of her clan mates stares she stared at her paws. Are you sure? Dustpelt asked Spiderleg. Spiderleg glared at Dustpelt and meowed positive. I'm very disappointed in you Birchfall. So am I Birchfall murmured. Can we go get the rest of the prey? Hollypaw spoke for the first time. You mean there's more?!? Firestar asked in amazement. Hollypaw nodded. You go get rest Hollypaw and Spiderleg or Birchfall will show the patrol where the prey is. What patrol? Birchfall asked. Cloudtail, Brakenfur, Brightheart and Sorreltail please go with Spiderleg and Birchfall to find the rest of the prey. Cloudtail nodded and the patrol, Spiderleg and Birchfall left the camp. Hollypaw, go get some rest Firestar ordered. But I'm not tired Hollypaw objected. I don't care go get some rest. Hollypaw glared at Firestar but obeyed.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting Firestar's command echoed around the camp. Once all the cats had gathered around the highrock Firestar meowed there are two apprentices that deserve their warrior names. Hollypaw, Lionpaw please step forward. The two apprentices did so. I, Firestar, Leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command that you give them their warrior names in turn. Hollypaw, Lionpaw do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life? I do Hollypaw meowed. I do Lionpaw echoed. Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollyleaf. Starclan honors your patience and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Firestar rested his muzzle on Hollyleaf's head and Hollyleaf licked his shoulder respectfully. Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionblaze. Starclan honors your courage and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Firestar rested his muzzle on Lionblaze's head and Lionblaze licked his shoulder respectfully. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf went to join the warriors. (to be more specific they joined their old mentors) Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! The clan called. Hollyleaf's eyes glittered with pride and happiness but she noticed two unpleasant things Brambleclaw, looking worried and Jaypaw, looking gloomy that he wasn't getting his name. and Hollyleaf then felt sad and wondered whether Breezepaw and Heatherpaw were getting their warrior names. And briefly she wondered whether any other of her siblings were getting their warrior names.


End file.
